The Past of Utopia
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: COMPLETE. This is the story of Utopia before the events of Zexal. Please enjoy.
1. Birth of a Hero

Yu-Gi-Oh! 

The Past of Utopia

Chapter One

Birth of a Hero

In the Barian World, thousands of years before the war began between Barian World and Astral World, a child was about to be born. His mother cried in pain as she gave birth

to him. As she screamed, the child's father gew more concerned. Finally, a baby's cry was heard. His father ran into the birth chamber. His wife held the baby boy in her

arms. Norito approached his child and glanced at his wife, Fairy Cheer Girl. She smiled. "He has your eyes." Norito smiled. "But he has your ears." Fairy Cheer Girl smiled

and said, "True." Norito glanced at his son and said, "What shall we name him?" Fairy Cheer Girl smiled at him. "Hope, King of Wishes. He has white hair, so why not?"

Norito smiled. "I agree."

A/N (Though I have no idea what that means)

I'm guessing that none of you know who Hope, King of Wishes is. That's Utopia's old Japanese name. Now they call him Aspiring Emperor Hope, but I like the older one better. He won't be called Utopia until Astral makes him Number 39, so bear with me until then. Review and let me know what you think. I'll accept criticism, but no flames.


	2. Banishment

**Hey, everybody! I'm back! This is chapter two of The Past of Utopia. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Banishment

Hope glanced at the sky. He was an odd Chaos Xyz, to be sure. His father was too busy to train with him anymore and his elder brother had been promoted to a Number Over

a Hundred. His younger brother had been banished because he couldn't become an Xyz, and had fled to Photon World, and had thus earned the title Photon Dragon, the

leader of Photon World. Now, he was all alone. His mother never trained with him and his sisters had disappeared. Hope was alone. He walked to his favorite place, a cliff

overlooking the Supreme Castle, home of the Barian Emperor Nash. Hope had never met any Emperor besides Girag, but he still dreamed of meeting Nash and Marin, the

leaders of the Emperors. He hoped that soon, he would join his brother as a Number Over a Hundred. And really, why wouldn't he? Every Chaos Xyz desired the positions, but

only seven could be chosen, one for each Emperor. "Hope, where are you? The Emperor Nash wishes to see you." his mother called. Hope sat up. Impossible. As much

as he wanted to be a Number Over a Hundred, he didn't think he was worthy. He was nothing like his brother. Hope walked to the Supreme Castle, and entered with care.

He didn't know what to expect, so he kept his mouth closed. Nash saw him coming, and as Hope knelt down in reverence, he said, "Rise." Hope stood up and asked, "You

sent for me, your grace?" Nash glanced at his sister, then at Hope. "I did. Are you aware of the Astral World growing stronger than before?" Hope had not heard of this, and

was curious. "No, but I'm willing to find out how." Nash glanced at the window. "Recently, Girag has told me of your skill. You've grown strong, but not strong enough. You

have heard that Marin is looking for a Number Over a Hundred?" Hope nodded, but said nothing. Nash glanced at her, then at Hope. "My sister prefers the water kind, much

like me. Which means you will not have the position." Hope nodded. "I understand." Nash glanced at him again. "Then you also know that I must cast out all failures." It

was a statement, not a question. Hope nodded. Nash looked sorry. "I'm sorry, but you must leave Barian World before dawn tomorrow and never return." Hope nodded. "I

understand." Nash closed his eyes. "You may leave." Hope turned around and walked out. The rest of the day was spent packing what few belongings he had, including his

twin swords. Then, he left through a portal and went to seek shelter in Photon World.

 **A/N**

 **Well, Utopia's been banished from Barian World. I promise that the next chapter will be better. Read and review.**


	3. The First Clash

**Well, already we're in Chapter Three. In this Chapter, we meet Utopia's first and greatest enemy.**

Chapter Three

The First Clash

Hope entered Photon World and stopped in his tracks. The capital world was in ruins, with Barian power written everywhere. Hope ran through the world and found the Photon

Mark, and knew that his brother had escaped alive. So, he began to walk around to search for clues as to where his brother could have gone. During his search, he found the

Photon Sword. While his brother had escaped, he had forgotten his weapon.

(Meanwhile)

A dark being stood up in the Astral World. His eye was on Hope, one of interest. So, he teleported to another location, to prepare for his arrival.

(Back to Hope)

Hope walked around a bit and finally got tired of looking for clues. He left Photon World and arrived on Earth, in an area no one went to anymore. As he walked around,

getting used to his new home, he spotted a dark ooze not far off. Drawing a sword, Hope ran over to check it out. Soon, he found an area no one else had been for a long

time. Within this area, he saw a black being sitting down. Hope spoke up, "Hello." The being stood up and said, "What brings a Chaos Xyz to the Human World?" Hope

glanced at him in interest. "I was exiled from Barian World and I'm trying to remain out of the way of both worlds." The being turned around. "I'm being uncivil. Allow me to

introduce myself. I am Dark Mist. I prefer to be called Number 96." Hope glanced in newfound hatred. "What brings a Number to Earth?" Dark Mist smiled. "I've been

watching you. You interest me. Ah, but, listen, you have no family, no home, and no purpose. The Numbers are preparing to conquer the universe. Sorry you have to miss

out." Hope lunged at him and slashed. Dark Mist dodged and lashed out with a whip. Hope dodged and threw his V Blades of Destruction, which Dark Mist easily dodged.

Dark Mist grinned, then said, "Sadly, I must call this off. I have many preparations to make. Ta-ta for now. But don't worry. We'll meet again." Hope glared at him. "I'm

counting on it." Dark Mist disappeared. Hope walked out, then saw a blue light. "What?"

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Chapter four will reveal what's in the light. By the way, I'll probably have like ten chapters in this story, or something like that. I'm just having fun while I write. Okay?**


	4. Gift and Apprentice

**And guess who's in this chapter.**

Chapter Four

Gift and Apprentice

Hope glanced at the light in interest. He was always fascinated by it. Then, out of the light stepped Astral, and he had a look of satisfaction on his face. Hope didn't draw his

swords, but he did keep his distance. "There is no need to be afraid. I am not here to harm you. I am here to give you a gift, one more noble than the gift you desired in your

youth. You shall be one of my Numbers, and you shall have a new name, and new forms to enter." Hope glanced at him in interest. "What is the new name?" Astral smiled.

"Number 39 shall be your title and what you are known as. But, your secret name has been written inside you for years." Hope glanced into his mind, and learned his secret

name. "Utopia." Astral smiled. "Good. Now, you've faced Number 96 to a standstill. I now grant you the power to fight him with ease." Utopia's Barian form vanished, replaced

by a figure in white armor with gold patches. The Number 39 shone on his left shoulder. He glanced at Astral with thankfulness. Astral smiled. "Now, there is one small matter

you must handle. A Number besides you has sided with me. She is in need of training. Can you do it?" Utopia answered, "I can and I will." Astral smiled and spoke in a

language Utopia had never heard before. A girl in a red cloak walked out of the light and approached her new teacher. "Sensei." Utopia was interested, so he asked, "What

can I call you?" The girl smiled and said, "Number 32." They then bowed in respect to each other. Utopia glanced at her and thought to himself, _How hard can this be?_

 **A/N**

 **Sorry the chapter is so short. But, hey, at least I'm calling Utopia by his real name now, so deal with it. Review, and tell me if you think I should put up another fight scene between Utopia and Dark Mist in a later chapter (Like 8 or 9).**


	5. Meeting TachyonEnd

**In response to my first review on this story, no, this will not be a romance. Shark Drake respects Utopia, she doesn't love him. Although, I may end up writing a romance about them in the future, since I think of Utopic Future as Utopia's son by Shark Drake.**

Chapter Five

Meeting Tachyon

Thousands of years later, Utopia and Shark Drake were summoned against a powerful monster. They fought him to no avail. Utopia realized who it was. It was his brother.

 **End!**

 **I'm sorry of how short this chapter is. And I'm sorry about only making 5 chapters. If you're interested, I'll write a sequel. But only if you're interested. I need ten opinions on that, and a seven/ten majority vote. The story also depends on what you think I should write about. Here are your choices: Utopia and Shark Drake's lives after ZEXAL, or an Iris FanFiction. (Iris is the little girl Nash takes in as a daughter.)**


End file.
